transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Geist Speed Upgrade Part 2
September 17, 2008 IC Time on Earth: Wed Sep 17 14:41:26 2029 Sweep Sanctum Both home and outpost for the dreaded Sweeps, the Sanctum is a technological marvel. Fully stocked with state of the art scanning equipment, sensor relays and communications posts, it's a dream for the modern Tracker/Terminator. Set in the middle of the main room is a round table, complete with enough chairs to accomodate the Sweeps and any visitors that happen to... stop by. Other doors branch off from the main center, leading to individual rooms and storage hangars. Mounted on the walls are numerous trophies, all tagged with the name of the hunter and the prey from which the trophy came. Lit by a combination of sodium lamps and fuel torches, the whole base gives off that eerie feeling reminiscent of being surrounded by your worst fears. But to the Sweeps, it's merely home. There is a board on one wall for important hunt information. Type +hboard to view. Lining practically all of the back wall is a huge trophy case. Type +case to have a closer look. PRIORITY OBJECTIVE: To make pay those who refuse to bow before Galvatron's Might People: Geist Sunder Sunder is at the monitor, looking at the recent reports. He utters a growl, as he notices Defcon has been scarce of late. When oh when will they get to tear him to shreds? Geist actually skipped todays report after the first few seconds. Reports in the form of a music video montage do not interest him. He haunt-walks into the Sanctum with a faint air of someone who has been cooped up too long. He must be ready to return to active duty. Only one Sweep here at the moment. He approaches Sunder and peers over his shoulder. Sunder instinctively senses the presence of his wingsib. "The Autobots are more reluctant to show themselves again," he murmurs, "And Defcon has suddenly seemed to have vanished. Is there no prey left to hunt that is not hiding like petrorabbits?" He sighs in disgust. Geist headtilts considering his answer. "Perhaps the Fates have aligned to grant me this break after my upgrade operation. I needs must put it to the test before taking myself into true battle." Sunder nods. "If test it you must, perhaps it can be in the Holo Arena with me?" he asks. "I have been idle for too long, and wish a sparring partner." Geist knew he could manipulate Sunder into a match, he's so tricky. :p The creep sweep nods with a dignified appretiative manner. "Whenever you are ready." Sunder nods. "Let us go," he says. Holo Arena Inside the Holo Arena are black, rubber-coated walls to protect the steel and also to reduce the noise, as these sparring matches can get very violent. A central control room is suspended from the ceiling, heavily reinforced to protect the advanced computer that controls the holo-imaging and stores thousands of simulation scenariors. If a desired scenario isn't already available, then the computer allows for additional programming. Thing Contents: Sunder Training Drone - NCC Geist stolls deep into the arena before turning around to face Sunder.With his neural processes reconfigured in that interesting proceedure Soundwave put him through, it is time to see if they have taken. Just how fast can he move now? He points at Sunder. "Be prepared." He tilts his face down and growls, aggression kicking up a notch from regular interfaction interaction level to lets tear our fellow decepticon a new one and establish dominance i the pecking order. He raises both clawed hands in kickboxer style and starts circling in towards Sunder. Sunder crouches slightly, anticipating his wingsib's attack. He notices the kickboxing stance--has Geist been watching a lot of Jean-Claude Van Damme movies?--and adjusts his own stance to counter. Grappling style. Wings flared, optics glowing, anticipating Geist's first move. Geist sees he must make the first move. Therefore he moves directly in now and leap-flips over Sunder, lashing out to rake his claws at his wingsibs face in mid air flip. "Tag." Sunder hisses as his wingsib lashes his face with talons. "So I'm it, then, am I?" he says, grinning wickedly. He bares his own talons and pounces, "Then I shall tag you back!" He aims his claws at Geist's wing. Geist comes down just as Sunder lashes out and gets tagged back, His wing making a metal ripping noise along with a banging from the impact force. He pivots on one foot, sidekicking out with the other towards Sunder's midsection, a move he was planning before he leapt into the air to flip over Sunder in the first place. "And yet it is like you haven't!" Sunder gets it in the midsection, grunting. "You are indeed faster, my brother," he growls, "Well played." He launches into the air, warming up his headcannon. "Let's see how you do against THIS!" The headcannon discharges. Geist dive-sommersaults forward away from Sunder, his shot burning upon the holo arena floor where Geist was a blink of an eye before. Rolling to his feet again, Geist leaps and takes to the air like Sunder and he flies around Sunder, making him track Geist as he warms up his own head cannon and takes a few potsots at Sunder. Sunder engages evasive maneuvers, although a few of the shots manage to hit him. In response, he transforms and circles around until he gets a bead on his target. Disruptors fire scattered blasts at Geist, in an attempt to corral him into one spot. Geist's reaction time is noticably improved, but Sunder's tactic is sound and as he's herded the latter blasts hone in on him and strike. He drops to the floor and uses his legs to move again instead of flying circles around the arena. His arm rises and from his wrist rapidly spews out a swarm of stinger drones, they fly ahead of him at Sunder. He follows close behind looking to follow up as quick as possible. Sunder tries to outrun the stinger drones, but most of them manage to get him. He fires at the remainder with his machine guns, also peppering where Geist is coming at him. Geist 'corners like he's on rails', dashing to the side of his intended path at Sunder. He leaps, soars at the wall he's facing, leap-bounces off of that, and soars at Sunder again. His fist cocked back and pistoning out at Sunder. "I think I am getting the hang of this." The Sweepcraft darts out of the way of the punching Geist. Transforming quickly, Sunder descends, fangs bared and jaws agape. "Be careful where you put your hand, my brother," he hisses. Suddenly the jaws go SNAP... Geist yanks his arm back as part of his punching movement, but the fangs that lung catch his fist and his knucke joints go crunch, dented and torn into. His heightened thought processes are already working as Sunder comes down for the bite, however, and using his seemingly endless number of fighting styles, Geist moves in looking to wrap his arm around Sunders prone snapping head to drive it down to the floor in a mid-air DDT. Sunder is grabbed! He releases his bite on Geist's hand, and his optics glow with Battle-rage. Squirming, he attempts to gouge his wingsib in the chest with a slightly stronger talon swipe. Geist roars as the talons gouge into him, he didn't even try breaking aweay as he's determined to complete the DDT manuever. "GRAH! You'll have to rip out my fuel pump, first-gear." Oooooh an insult to Sunders speed. :p His drop completes, driving Sunders head to the floor. Sunder oofs as his head makes sudden and violent contact with the floor of the training room. He sees stars momentarily, but tries to keep his head by whipping one of his feet at Geist's head while he's still upside-down. Sunder yelps as the lightning zaps him! Turning and snarling, his optics glowing fiercely in Battle-hunger, the Sweep's claws start dripping acid and he lashes out towards Geist with them. Acid claws! Geist is feeling a little too confident when he 'zaps' Sunder. And thusly is distracted by his own ego when Sunder's Acid Claws rip him a new air vent in his chest plating. The claws are sharp enough on their own to rip his armor, but the insidious acid makes the blow particularly devastating, getting in underneath his rended plating and eatting his insides. Smoke pours from the wound and from his mouth. He grips his chest and neck. He sinks to his knees. Sunder has taught him a valuable lesson. Don't get cocky after an upgrade, your brothers can still kick your aft. The More You Know. "You have improved greatly," Sunder says to Geist, nodding, holding out a hand to help his wingsib up. Geist takes it the hand and rises, his demeanor changing from burning inside to relaxed as the arena auto-resets the holo damage. "Indeed... and once I get more practice in, I will best you." A grin cracks across Sunder's craggy, bearded face. "Perhaps," he purrs.